marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
What The--?! Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Unnamed Reindeer * * * * ** ** ** ** * Orphans Locations: * ** ** ** The Fourplex ** Hospital for Sickly Children Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = To Save You Why Must I Floss? | Writer2_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler2_1 = Rurik Tyler | Inker2_1 = Rurik Tyler | Colourist2_1 = Rurik Tyler | Letterer2_1 = Gary Fields | Editor2_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor2_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * Goblin (Russian) (cameo) Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** Manny's House of Cake N' Candy Items: * Vehicles: * The Lorna Doone Buggy * | StoryTitle3 = What The Marble Superheroes and Villains Got For Christmas! | Writer3_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler3_1 = Darren Auck | Inker3_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist3_1 = Darren Auck | Letterer3_1 = Darren Auck | Editor3_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor3_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * The Silver Burper's Board Vehicles: * Santa's Sleigh | StoryTitle4 = Chaplain America in: Chap's New Partner | Writer4_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler4_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker4_1 = Keith Wilson | Colourist4_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer4_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor4_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor4_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * / Chap Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * the * Other Characters: * Ratman (appears in a comic-book) * Rotten (mention) * DZ Comics (mention) * Lookalikes of Calvin, Hobbes, Charlie Brown, Bart Simpson… * * Locations: * (Reality) ** Offices of Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Ayehearya!!! | Writer5_1 = Tokyo Yokohama | Penciler5_1 = Bill Wray | Inker5_1 = Bill Wray | Colourist5_1 = Bill Wray | Letterer5_1 = Bill Wray | Editor5_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor5_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Heroes: ** ** ** * Normal people: ** ** ** ** / Mr. Potato Head / Beach Ball Brain ** ** ** ** in a comic ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Homehazard Funnies: Rodan Gas | Writer6_1 = Darren Auck | Penciler6_1 = Darren Auck | Inker6_1 = Darren Auck | Colourist6_1 = Darren Auck | Letterer6_1 = Darren Auck | Editor6_1 = Craig Anderson | Editor6_2 = Renee Witterstaetter | Synopsis6 = (author only signed as "Darren") | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Items: * from | StoryTitle7 = Mighty Marvel Clearance Sale! | Writer7_1 = Marc Siry | Penciler7_1 = Marc Siry | Inker7_1 = Marc Siry | Colourist7_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer7_1 = Marc Siry | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * The all-engulfing sonic sponge from Fantastic Four Annual #6 / A.E.S.S. * The Sub-Surface Missile (c. FF#21) * Hate-Monger 1 * Kurrgo of Planet X's portable, self-contained television receiver (FF#7) * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}